1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to compressing articles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for crimping articles.
2. Prior Art
Various different apparatus for compressing and crimping articles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,006 to Blair et al. discloses a bench mounted microprocessor controlled crimping apparatus. The microprocessor can control a crimping station in accordance with instructions input into a control console. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,461 to Mead discloses a hand-operated hydraulic crimping tool having a piston follower mechanism to provide an automatically sequentially reduced crimping force in dependence upon the extent of ram movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,890 to Martin discloses a fluid pressure control means for preselecting and presetting the maximum pressure of the fluid supplied for controlling the maximum force applied by a drive means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,280 to Foslien discloses a crimper with a signal mechanism to produce a sensory perception to the user of the completion o a predetermined crimping movement of its jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,218 to Pawloski discloses a crimping tool which prohibits the tool from completing its cycle of operation if the pressure of fluid falls below a pressure sufficient to effect a desired crimp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,216 to Gregory discloses a means for opening a check valve upon the piston by moving a predetermined distance.
Problems exist with the apparatus of crimping articles known in the prior art. No apparatus is provided for automatically sensing the size of an article to be crimped. No apparatus is provided for automatically determining ram travel in relation to article size. No apparatus is provided for computer control in a hand-held and hand-operated crimping tool. No apparatus is provided for recording crimp information in a hand-held and hand-operated crimping tool. No apparatus is provided for signaling the completion of a good crimp or the occurrence of a bad crimp. No apparatus is provided for monitoring preselected characteristics of a hand-held and hand-operated crimping tool.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for crimping articles that can overcome the above problems as well as provide additional features.